M de Mellorine
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Esas mañana no volverían, pero al menos por el tiempo en que observará el cabello de ese extraño, la tranquilidad y plenitud de ellas permanecerían en su mente. *Serie de drabbles, SaNa*


Nada. Quería subir algo y es lo mejor que pude hacer en 3 horas.

Normalmente suelo revisar mucho los fics antes de subirlo, pero hoy me he puesto rebelde y he roto las normas (?)

Espero que les guste y feliz San Valentín c:

**Renuncia: Todo de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**_Momento_**

Si preguntaban a Nami diría que todo empezó en Thriller Bark; cuando se sintió en sus brazos, meciendose al ritmo de los golpes propinados a su salvador

_(A su eterno salvador, no de las mujeres del mundo, solo de ella.)_

Y cuando maldijo a su cuerpo por permanecer inmóvil e inerte, mientras que su mente estaba activa y luchando por abrir los ojos, por gritar que era un idiota y qué parase, qué debía arrojarla lejos y defenderse de la bestia que no cesaba de golpearlo una y otra vez.

Solo pensaba en que él podía morir y todo por qué él era fuerte, y ella una inútil. Tan inútil que se mantenía presente en el momento como un espectador, que no observaba y tan sólo componía los hechos a través de sonidos y sensaciones.

Nami diría que todo empezó en el momento en qué se dio cuenta de todo lo que él haría por ella, y en el momento en que entendió –agobiada por la presencia de un sentimiento que solo conocía por las novelas que Robin solía prestarle- todo lo que haría ella por él.

**_Mañanas_**

Antes de qué llegará dando vueltas a su lado y antes de qué empezará a hablarle dramáticamente de temas de amor

_(Amor, palabra más manoseada que prostituta barata)_

Ella lo distinguió entre los camareros que iban y venían por el restaurante marino. Fijando su vista por más tiempo del que se percató.

No se debió a cursilerías como el destino o el amor a primera vista, nada de eso, tampoco fue su ceja ilógicamente en espiral ni el hecho de que acababa de robarle la novia a un cliente. Fue su cabello, sí fue el cabello lo que llamó su atención.

Su cabello rubio, fino y brillantemente cegador, tal como el sol de las mañanas en Cocoyashi, cuando recogía las mandarinas del huerto junto a Bellemere y Nojiko. Tal como las mañanas cuando su madre venía a despertarla con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que la llenaba de paz, un sentimiento que en ese entonces no apreció lo suficiente.

Fue su cabello él que le hacía recordar a las mañanas de antaño, él que traía a su mente recuerdos de una felicidad tan lejana que dolía pensar en ellas.

Esas mañana no volverían, pero al menos por el tiempo en que observará el cabello de ese extraño, la tranquilidad y plenitud de ellas permanecerían en su mente.

**_Mar_**

Ella siempre fue vista como una ola. Porque las olas son fuertes y peligrosas, capaces de tragarse un barco de un zarpazo y destruir ciudades enteras si la mar se enfadaba.

Ella también se veía a sí misma como una ola. Porque las olas siempre acaban por romperse sin importar la magnitud o tamaño de la misma, siempre se rompen cuando algo más fuerte que ellas se cruzan en su camino.

Y ella lo sabe, es una ola y tarde o temprano terminará por romperse.

Cuando lo conoce a él solo puede pensar que él es como el mar. Por sus ojos azul oscuro que le recuerdan a la tormenta en que perdió a la única familia que le quedaba, por su presencia relajada y confiable como la que poseía su madre, y por sobre todo, por la ferocidad con la que impactó su llegada a su vida.

_(Tan feroz como una ola)_

Y es por eso que mientras lo ve dormir a su lado sabe qué no importa cuántas veces ella se rompa, porque sin importar qué las olas siempre renacen en el mar.

**_Miradas_**

Eran contados los momentos en que ellos estaban solos, sin nadie gritando por sexta vez en el día por comida y sin la otra tripulante recibiendo atenciones del rubio.

Pero en los pocos que había nunca cruzaban palabra, no eran necesarias y si alguno trataba de pronunciarlas, estas morían rápidamente en la boca del otro.

La cocina era el lugar y las miradas que cruzaban cada vez que necesitaban un poco del otro, la señal. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas se retiraban en silencio de donde quiera que estuviesen, lejos de los demás y lejos de las formalidades.

No sabrían cómo explicarlo a los demás y tampoco lo veían necesario. Porque lo suyo no era amor.

_(No, el amor tampoco es necesario)_

Pero era un hecho que en esos momentos, juntos en la profanada cocina, eran algo más que camaradas.

**_Milagro_**

La tripulación estaba atónita ante el espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Podrían haber visto zombies, sirenas, jirafas cuadradas pero nada superaba lo sucedido ante sus ojos. Jamás pensaron que el cocinero hiciera algo como _eso _ante la petición de una prueba de amor de la navegante.

_(Desde ahora mi único vicio serán tus labios, Nami-san.)_

Sanji llevaba oficialmente 4 días, 5 noches, 12 horas y 29 tortuosos minutos sin fumar un cigarrillo.

Era un logro digno de admirar –de todo un hombre, admitieron Usopp y Franky al rato- y ni siquiera sus manos temblorosas, el sudor frío que recorría su cara o el pequeño tic en su ojo le restaban el mérito.

En ese momento toda la tripulación concordó, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra, que Nami era una mujer aterradora, y no precisamente por sus ataques de furia, pues era capaz de realizar milagros.

**_Mantel _**

Sanji siempre fue amable, demasiado amable.

Nami odiaba la manera en que luchaba contra los mayores para conseguir que ella obtuviera una porción de comida diaria, incluso si significaba que él no consiguiera la suya; O la manera en que nunca se aferraba más fuerte a sus pertenencias al verla cerca, y por sobretodo, le exasperaba que él siempre recibiera sus golpes con una sonrisa cada vez que él sufrimiento de la pelinaranja le pasaba la cuenta y sentía la necesidad de desquitarse sin romper en llanto.

Y ella no lo merecía, tampoco lo necesitaba. Nadie en el orfanato se fiaba de ella

_(¿Por qué él sí?)_

y ella había soportado eso desde antes que él llegara, con esa estúpida amabilidad incondicional que tanto la irritaba.

Pero su amabilidad no era honesta, porque si él de verdad deseara ayudarla no la escondería bajo el sucio mantel del comedor para empleados cada vez que un adulto venía en busca de su _niño ideal_.

Él también era solo otro huérfano, que temía a diario perder su única compañía en esa mierda de orfanato, en esa mierda de mundo.

Él era tal y como ella, fingiendo ante todos que su realidad no le dolía.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. De alguna manera, mientras que estuvieran lado a lado, bajo el viejo mantel a cuadros, ninguno estaba tan solo como creía.

**_Mordidas_**

No es como si Nami disfrutará de tener un novio con el mal hábito de mujeriego, pero comprendió en el momento en que aceptó una relación en medio de besos y te quieros entrecortados, que no sería una característica que podría corregir de la noche a la mañana, sin importar cuantos _castigos_ a base de puños cargados de amor le diese.

Ella no era posesiva ni celópata, con la "amiguita" de su capitán tenía suficiente, pero

_(Un pirata debía dejar en claro cuando algo le pertenecía.)_

Si era necesario cortar todas sus camisas para que su cuello fuera visible, lo haría. Iría con cada chica que lo mirase y le enseñaría que sus abdominales no eran lo único que adornaba su cuerpo.

Por qué tal vez no podía evitar que el fuera demasiado amable con las mujeres a su alrededor, pero las mordidas en su cuerpo probarían que era suyo.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
